


Orkland High:What are we?

by Scarletbat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: This story follows the at school and at home lives ofMatt SandersAnya ColemanAlek HoltageVonnie RochesterDrama(so much of it!) Romance friendship and so much more





	

Day 1

(August 31st 2017) 6:59 A.M.- Anya

 

_My parents always taught me to work hard for what I wanted in life and I listened I did my best in school didn't take drugs got a couple of hobbies but the day I moved to orkland high is the day shit hit the fan._

 

My alarm was going off but I didn't care I pounded it off and rolled over tiredly not wanting to hear shit about school but as fate would have it my mom had other plans.

 

“Anya quinetta Coleman I told you to get up!” aw yes my lovely mother Bonita Francis I never called her mom it wasn't right your mother was someone who cared and nourished you who you would and could respect the most respect I would give her is to acknowledge her existence and I barely did that.

 

“Give me 15 minutes!” I shout not feeling the energy to yell at her today only wanting to get the day over with and my God I wish it'd go by fast.

 

\------------------

(August 31st 2017) 7:15 A.M.- Alek

 

_I don't do diarys so do not and I repeat do not call me a wuss the only reason I'm writing in this hunk of junk is because doc Avery says “It'll be good to relieve to your more violent tendencies via expression of feelings.” Stupid bitch always have and always will hate her._

 

I put the journal down and shove it in my backpack more than likely tearing a page, it didn't matter I had more but my dad would flip if he found out I ruined another lazy drunk I hated him he ruined everything I wanted to play football and he burned my equipment I tried baseball he sold everything to buy booze for him and some slut I bet.

 

My ma was dead, died when I was 4 trying to avoid a drunk driver and dad traded up for Reyna a lady he met at a party but I knew from the minute she looked at me that she would never be ma.

 

“Alek up you little shit or I'm gonna- oh you're already up well get outta here,” my dad or shall I say Peter snorted. I could smell the beer from here already buzzed from what I can see.

I

“Yeah yeah I'm going.” I whisper brushing past him and as soon as I'm out the door I plug my headphones in. Why wait? Well if Peter saw my phone he'd more than likely sell it for drugs or some other thing to piss me off.

I walk onto the bus quietly walking to the back of the bus where I usually reside taking a minute to look at the newest rider she definitely wasn't from L.A.

For one she had blue hair with white streaks running through strands of it several piercings including her ear forehead and nose and her outfit a black crop top that read punk with black tights with dark blue boots.

She was pretty cute I'll admit can't wait to see how this turns out.

\-------------------

(August 31st 2017) 8:00 A.M.-Matt and Vonnie.

 

“Do it Matt!” Vonnie shouted and I press my foot onto the gas making us go faster and faster down the empty road. Technically we were supposed to be in homeroom but who gives a shit all it is is Mr. Avery throwing hissy fits and all that crap. So why be stuck in some stuffy classroom when I could be chilling with Vonnie? No good reason so here I am cruising down the street with my doll.

\--------------

Vonnie

Matt and I were what people would describe as the school's ‘Power couple’, Matt was a football player I was a cheerleader and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of it. I kept him wrapped around my finger nice and tight so that he would do anything I said and it was working just the way I planned.

 

Matty I'm hungry,” I said and Matt smiled.

 

“Caesar salad my lady with vitamin water?” Matt asked he knew me so well and I gave a nod while Matt smiled.

 

“Well? Let's go!” I laugh and he punched the gas as I hold onto the seat who cared about school mom and dad would never know.

\--------------

Anya-10:30 A.M.-2nd period

Well homeroom officially blows most of the class were boneheads and horndogs it's the first day of school no one should be ‘getting laid’ and besides I wouldn't let one of those jocks touch me with a 15 foot pole it'd probably be diseased anyway just like half the cheerleading squad(from what I've heard already.)

As I walk to my next class I notice two people blocking the door a blond dude and a brunette of a girl sucking face it boiled my blood.

 

“Hey mind moving some of us want to go to college!” I shout and the two pulled apart as bystanders looked at me as if I offended the queen of England.

 

Oh sweetie you must be new here my name Is Vonnie Bruchester and this is Matt Sanders.” Vonnie said in a sickly sweet voice and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Well I'm Anya Coleman and you can move the fuck out of my way.” I say and someone snickers behind me.

 

“How dare you, you freak!” Vonnie screeched and I pretended that my ears are in pain, well half pretended.

 

“Woah take It down a notch not all ears are programmed to handle bitch tantrums.” I winced and I could've sworn Matt was laughing but my mind was playing tricks I'm sure.

 

“Okay unless you have a hall pass get to class you snot nosed brats!” I guess I met coach Allen I like him, he's got steam.

 

Everyone except for Vonnie and Matt cleared the hall and I went to my second period communications with Mrs. Tresko a mixed woman that was 5’2 with brown hair and a pretty chill attitude from what I could tell.

 

“Alright y'all see these textbooks on ya desks?” she asked and everyone nodded and she smirked.

 

“Trash ‘em because in this class we will be learning how to connect the world using social tactics, so pull out whatever device you got in ya pocket that you ain't supposed to have and tweet instagram snapchat and do whatever.  Just to clarify though boys those pants better stay on your hips same for girls,” I nearly laughed at her I liked this class already.

\----------------

Vonnie

 

“That nobody had the nerve to talk to me like I was some loser can you believe it?” I was fuming she was going to get what was coming to her I'd make sure of it.

 

“Calm down Von that bitch will learn who rules soon enough.” Sweet Dawn a bit of a twit but a loyal twit she's a good friend(until I throw her away of course).

 

“But Matt just stood there he didn't defend me at all!” I shout changing the subject sure earlier we were ‘lovey dovey but he's fulfilled his purpose for the day but still he wasn't supposed to stand there.

 

“Wait before you continue I got an idea what if we throw a party and invite little miss Anya?” Yana I love you she was the only one other then me with a brain in this group.

 

“That's the best idea I've heard all of 2nd period.” I said smiling and we got to work.

\-------------

Alek-Office

So apparently smoking in the bathroom is  a ‘safety hazard’ and after some talking I got iss can you believe it? I can't, so here I am chilling doing copy work like some little kid I really need a smoke.

 

Just as I finish the 40th sentence new girl from the bus comes in.

 

“Excuse me? Can I get some help please?” she seemed off as if she wasn't used to It asking for help I mean.

 

“What can I do for you hon?” Yes Mrs. Dunet the only nice person in this office she bought me lunch the last time I was here and her brownies could rival your grandmother's hands down

 

“Yes um my name is Anya Coleman-Van Pierst she said the last two words in a whisper and Mrs. Dunet smiled knowingly.

 

“Aw yes welcome to America dear your father called ahead and I don't speak for the rest of the staff I promised my brother that I would do anything in order to maintain your privacy.” Though this was juicy I was more interested in Anya Coleman not Van piercing? Fuck it.

 

“I was told to get a gym bag from here is that right?” she had a bit of attitude I could tell and I liked it because it wasn't princess-y like most of the girls here it was more fiery it was hot.

 

“Ay gorgeous ask Coach May she handles the girls gym class.” I say and she rose an eyebrow.

 

“Let's see Panic at the disco fan red hair and piercings? I like you already.” Anya chuckled and I hummed I do love Panic! at the disco.

 

“Well Ms. Anya Evanescence, Halsey,Marina and the Diamonds,  with a hint of Melanie Martinez?” I asked i could sense it from her style her whole attitude screamed [ Control ](https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q) and suited her.

 

“Well you correct but don't forget?” she asked smiling and Mrs.Dunet rose an eyebrow.

 

“Lana Del Rey my dear.” I said and she snapped her fingers.

 

“You got it! Now let's see Fall Out boy We established Panic hmm My chemical romance?”

 

“You forgot Set It off!” I said in a whiny voice and she laughed at me.

 

“Right who can forget Cody Carson! You're really funny….What's your name?” Anya asked and I snorted.

 

“Alek Holtage resident rule breaker.” I said and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Well Mr. Rule breaker I'll see you around.” She said and with that she left.

 

‘ _Oh you bet you'll be seeing me around.’_ I thought but first, I had to get out of ISS.

\-------------

Matt

 

Anya Coleman eh? She was interesting too bad Vonnie was gonna put a target on her back.

 

I remember Paula sweet little ginger  she brought cake for the whole class and accidentally spilled some on Vonnie two weeks later someone had posted a picture of Paula with whipped cream on her face and labeled it ‘give me a sweet treat!’ Paula got tortured for weeks until she turned up dead in the bathroom.

 

I paid respects while Vonnie hid for some reason people brushed it off but I felt guilty I never told Vonnie she'd freak but I knew as long as I stayed with her I didn't have to feel just do.

 

“Sanders move it!” Suicides are a bitch the girls got lucky today's their fitness test and Coach May is pretty sane.

 

“I'll be glad when you move the foot Imbedded in your ass,” I mumble and my for some reason everyone's phone went off including mine. Opening it, it was a mass text from Vonnie.

 

_Hey everybody party at my place!_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_1290 Weston Drive_

_Tomorrow night 6:00-never stopping_

_Bring booze or flash your boobs bitches!_

_Also truth or dare be repared to spill your guts or cut them out._

 

Yep Anya Coleman was dead meat. Vonnie never threw parties and invited anybody usually the popular crowd was in attendance and only them.

 

“Bro Vonnie throwing a party? You “know that smells like trouble and hook ups.” Avery Dunet my best friend and Mrs.Dunet’s son.

 

“You got that right anyway you find your cousin yet?” I had nearly forgotten Avery’s cousin had moved here.

 

“Yeah you two met, Anya Coleman?” Shit this was gonna be crazy.

 

“Yeah she's the girl that pissed Vonnie off today.” Matt said and the guy next to him perked up.

 

“You mean hottie with the body over there?” What the hell is h-

 

“Holy shit!” I yelled Anya looked completely different hair taken out of it's messy bun crop top traded for a tight fitting Yellow tank top with equally tight black shorts, needless to say she was hot.

 

“Yo I swear she got hotter!” Chris said and I wanted to shove my foot up his ass.

 

Aye cool it that's my little cousin!” Avery hissed pushing Chris while I wanted to see the fight I decided to talk to Ms. Anya Coleman.

 

Jogging over she was was quick to scoff and turn away from me.

 

“Please I want to apologize Vonnie can be a bit bitchy and that situation in the hall was uncalled for.” I say and Anya sighs before turning around.

 

“Fine but only because you seem like less of a cunt now.” She said crossing her arms and I smile.

 

:Oh so I'm a cunt now?” I ask playfully and she snorts.

 

“Let's be honest you have more of a vagina then me dude!” She says beaming and my heart pounds faster than normal.

 

_‘Cool  it Matt you just met her!’_ My mind screams and I shake my head.

 

“You okay dude you look a little disturbed?” Anya asked and I nodd.

 

“Yeah yeah I'm okay,” Real smooth Sanders you look like a total freak!

 

Cool so you hear about the party your demonic girlfriend is throwing?” She asks rolling her eyes and I nod.

 

“Yeah Von is known to throw a rager or two….” I hated Vonnie’s parties drama starts people get reckless and mistakes are made.

 

Are you going?” I ask anxiously as she hummed.

 

“Yeah just to watch people make jackasses of themselves!” Anya snorts before busting out laughing which I join along with.

 

“See you there then. “

 

“Agreed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
